


A**hole Tomato Thieves

by Kitaya_Li



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 word challenge, Comforting, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Kisame will be treated to quite the scene, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Cuddling!, Slight Ita/Naru, Turned into 200 word challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaya_Li/pseuds/Kitaya_Li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Itachi receives some cuddles, and Naruto wouldn't hurt a fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A**hole Tomato Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I am oblivious to the goings-on in my own head.

It was early in the morning when Itachi felt a shift in the mattress below him. Seconds later, a warm body collided with his own, and he felt a cold nose burrow into his bare chest, followed by heavy arms wrapping around his middle. The raven opened bleary eyes to the sight of blonde hair, followed by the face of the jinchuuriki he was hunting. The very one who had evaded his capture for the past four years.

Itachi Uchiha became an ANBU captain at the age of the thirteen, and had honed his instincts to the point that he could avoid pricking himself on a needle when mending clothes. His danger senses were on par of that of any kage. These finely honed instincts which blared at the threat of a mosquito bite were now deathly quiet. Hence, his less than stellar, and entirely sleepy response of "Huh?"

In reply, Naruto Uzumaki snuggled deeper into the missing-nin's chest and muttered "I don't want to talk about it. " Then, "but your brother's an asshole."

Having dealt with said assholery on many occasions prior to this time, and taking into consideration the acute lack of uproar from his instincts, Itachi decided that comforting (not to be confused with cuddling) his mission target was not the worst position to be in.

With an indistinct mutter of "tomato thieves," Itachi pulled the blankets up around his visitor's shoulders and went back to sleep.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first(non-explicit) work ever! Dunno if there will be more, but this was fun, so maybe... :D


End file.
